Chapter 1/Kira getting counseling
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Titan is in orbit around Earth. (Counselor Troi's office) Commander Troi is sitting with Kira do the sessions. Vedek what did you feel when Cole was doing all that to you Counselor Troi says as she looks at Kira. Kira walks around her office. I felt helpless like when the Cardassians took my mother away from me and my family, and when there was that whole situation with someone knocking off the members of the Shakaar resistance cell during our war with the Dominion Kira says as she looks at Counselor Troi. Then Typhuss walks into the office. Deanna, I thought it would be best that I be here with Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. Very well I was just about to call you in for a session as well Counselor Troi says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits down next to Kira. We were just discussing the situation on Bajor that involved the Enterprise and Cole Turner, Admiral if you wanna add how you felt when Kira was being attacked by Cole go ahead Deanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I felt helpless that I couldn't help Kira or protect her I was tied to a damn chair, Olivia Benson freed me, I want after Cole, he was about to kill Captain Matin and I killed Cole I did to protect Bajor, Earth, the Federation, my family and friends says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. And now there's talks of a trial for killing Cole in cold blood Deanna says as she looks at Typhuss. That man was a threat to the Federation, I did to protect the Federation, Cole killed Prue in cold blood, my sister, he worked for the Xindi during the war and then he worked for the Der'kal during the war with them, he killed Bajorans when he attacked Bajor he tried to kill my friends and my family, he would have attacked Earth its my duty to protect the Federation from threats like that and that two days ago I found out I have a brother that I never knew I had says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. I understand that but Starfleet may not Counselor Troi says as she looks at Typhuss. I think they will, Cole helped kill many Starfleet officers during the Xindi war and Der'kal war and he had control of the Enterprise's weapons when he attacked Bajor, he killed Bajorans and if they want to bring me to trial, the Cardassians tried to do that to me in 2385 for the death of Seska, they even made a fake log I can win this says Typhuss as he looks at Deanna and leaves her office. (Star City, downtown) Team Arrow moves in and tries to attack Black Siren but they couldn't get close to her without her using her sonic screams on the team sending them flying, before an arrow that Oliver fired hits her she's beamed away. Damn it just like H.I.V.E. Green Arrow says as he looks at the team. (Arrowcave) Typhuss walks in and finds Laurel standing there.